


it's a bit muggy out

by sinshine



Series: Salt Water [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, salt water prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine/pseuds/sinshine
Summary: The first time Hide touched Kaneki, a mug broke.
"Y'know," Hide said after the mess was cleaned up but before Kaneki could escape into his bedroom to continue quietly shaming himself, "You've been kinda jumpy around me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to Salt Water. This takes place a few weeks after they've moved in together.  
> http://mermaidsnogrr.tumblr.com/ask SEND ME A PROMPT!!! :D

The first time Hide touched Kaneki, a mug broke.

Actually, that's not quite right. They've touched before now, certainly many times over the years that they've known each other. And even during their tearful reunion there was a lot of hugging. Hide recalled how Kaneki had clung to him, sobbing apologizes into the crook of his neck, body trembling but hands clutching so tightly that Hide could feel the bite of clawed fingernails through his clothing.

So, a correction: the first time since their reunion that Hide touched Kaneki casually and with his only intent being to get his attention in order to ask where he had put the new pack of napkins, Kaneki was so startled that he dropped the mug he was holding and it smashed on the kitchen floor.

"Sorry," Kaneki said again. The two of them were on their hands and knees in the kitchen, cleaning up spilled coffee and broken ceramic. "I can do this, it's my fault. You don't need to-"

"Too late, I'm already helping!" Hide grinned and put another piece of the mug into a plastic shopping bag. "It's faster with two people, right?"

Kaneki kept his head lowered, hiding behind his bangs, and said nothing.

"Y'know," Hide said after the mess was cleaned up but before Kaneki could escape into his bedroom to continue quietly shaming himself, "You've been kinda jumpy around me."

"Have I?" Kaneki looked down at his hands and scratched at some of the red scales on his forearm.

Hide puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and then, very deliberately, reached out and took Kaneki's hands into his own. He felt the flinch that Kaneki wasn't able to completely hide and sighed.

"Still feeling guilty, huh?"

Kaneki tried to back away from him, but Hide followed close, still holding his hands. They stopped when Kaneki backed into a counter. His eyes flitted around Hide, looking for an escape.

"Kaneki." Hide felt him flinch again. He tried a softer tone. "Kaneki, you don't need to-"

"I'm terrible," Kaneki cut him off, using the sort of quivering voice that let Hide know he was about to cry. "I'm awful and violent a-and _gross_." He jerked his hands away, unable to keep looking at the contrast between Hide's soft human flesh and his own monstrous, scaled appendages.

"So what?" Hide bumped his forehead against Kaneki's, forcing him to finally look up. "You gonna tell me that I'm some kind of pure angelic type? All halo and glitter farts?"

"You're _better_ than me."

"At what? Well, okay, I'm definitely better at singing."

"At being human." Kaneki's voice cracked on the last word and he began to cry. "Hide, please move."

"No."

" _Hide_."

"Move me." Hide bit his lip. He couldn't stand to see Kaneki cry, but worse was the idea of Kaneki being forever afraid to touch him.

"I..." Kaneki braced his hands on the countertop behind him. "I can't."

And with that, Kaneki lifted himself back up onto the counter, standing quickly and then jumping around Hide. He sprinted into the living room.

"Oy!" Hide yelled and dashed after him.

Kaneki was undoubtedly faster, but Hide was better at improvisation. As Kaneki reached the hallway, Hide tripped and fell in the living room, slamming his fist on the coffee table on his way down. Once on the floor, he groaned and covered his face with both hands.

"Hide!"

He heard Kaneki rush to his side and crouch down next to him. Hide moaned again, just for good measure.

"Are you bleeding? Let me see."

Kaneki gently grasped Hide's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. As he was treated to the sight of Hide's signature shit-eating grin, his concerned expression morphed swiftly into relief, confusion, realization, and settled on annoyance.

"You ass!" Kaneki pulled Hide up so that they were both sitting on the floor and then shook him by his shoulders. "You unbelievable charlatan!"

"So," Hide hadn't stopped grinning, "Can we agree that we're both terrible people and just let assholes be assholes?"

Kaneki was at a loss for words. He let go of Hide and buried his face in his hands, slowly shaking his head.

"You're such a douche canoe."

 


End file.
